What she has always wanted
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Kari is dating Davis but feels something is missing in her life. She looks to TK and discovers feelings for him. TK loves Kari so much but once she randomly becomes interested in him, he tries to stop her but of course he can't...


Tick tock, tick tock. Kari bounced her pencil on her desk trying to keep herself awake. She looked over her shoulder at TK, he shyly looked away and rubbed his head. Kari silently giggled, good old TK. The last bell blared, everyone hopped out of their seats. Kari walked over to TK with a huge smile across her face.

"So TK, do you want to come over to my house?" Kari asked as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

TK smiled, "Sure."

TK and Kari walked out of the classroom. Right as they got to the door Davis picked Kari up and spun her around. He gently put her down and gently kissed her. Davis looked over at TK and said, "Oh hi TM, I didn't see you there."

TK rolled his eyes, "Of course you didn't and it's TK."

Davis smirked as he put his arm around Kari.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Davis asked.

"Well since you have soccer practice all weekend I'm going to hang out with TK," Kari replied, TK smirked.

Davis's soccer team waved over at Davis and yelled, "Dude hurry up! We are going to be late."

Davis gave Kari a quick peek on the cheek then ran over to his teammates.

TK lead Kari over to where he parked his car, like a gentleman he opened Kari's for her before getting in the car himself.

"Just to let you know no one is home, Mom and Dad are away for the weekend and Tai should still be at college," Kari pointed out.

"So we are going to be alone all weekend?" TK asked with huge smile lighting up his sweet face.

"Yeah and I asked my parents and they said it would be okay if you slept over."

"Okay well I'll stop at my house to get a few things then," TK replied.

TK pulled into the driveway and parked the car, "I'll just be a few seconds."

TK ran into his house and rushed up stairs to his room. As he was cramming some stuff into a bag, his door creaked open. TK looked behind him to see Matt standing in his doorway.

Matt smirked, "So little bro, what's with all the stuff?"

"I'm just staying at a friend's for the weekend," TK quickly replied.

Matt took a step closer, "And which friend is this?"

"Just Kari, we are going to hangout, watch movies and stuff," TK mumbled.

"That's what I thought," Matt replied.

Matt walked away and TK who was still busy packing didn't realize he was gone, "What are you doing home from college anyway?"

Matt walked back into TK's room with something hidden behind his back, TK quickly realized and tried to get what Matt had.

"It's spring break, why wouldn't I be back?" Matt replied smugly.

TK still struggling to find out what Matt was hiding, "Matt! What do you have?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Matt answered.

TK raised his eyebrow at Matt, Matt rolled his eyes. TK closed his eyes and then stuck out his hands, Matt dropped something in his hands.

TK opened his eyes to see some condoms in his hands, "Matt she has a boyfriend."

"You never know, so you might as well be prepared," Matt replied than left closing the door behind him.

TK stared at the condoms in his hands questioning whether or not to take them. He slipped them into one of the pockets but quickly took them out. As he starred at the condoms his phone in his pocket vibrated.

It was a text from Kari saying, "R U almost ready? It's weird sitting in your driveway alone."

TK shoved the condoms back into the pocket and zipped up his bag.

As he ran down the hall Matt shouted, "Have fun."

TK threw his bag in the backseat of his car and then hopped in.

"What took you so long?" Kari asked.

"Matt was home."

Kari rocked to the music as they drove to Kari's apartment. Kari started to sing along to one of the songs, TK decided to join her.

When they got to Kari's house, there was a note on Kari's bedroom door from Gatomon it read, "Sorry I had to leave you alone for the weekend but me and the other digimon decided to have a weekend getaway in the digiworld, hope you're not too lonely without me!"

Kari and TK sat down on the couch and found a good movie on TV, it was a romantic movie! TK started to sweat, having Kari sitting so close to him, was making his hormones go crazy. Kari then snuggled up to TK, resting her head on his shoulder. TK got all warm and tingling, he looked down at Kari. She was focused on the movie so TK slowly put his arm around her. Her head fell down a bit and was now resting on TK's side. All of a sudden Kari got up and turned off the TV, then sat down next to TK again and snuggled up to him.

He looked down at her the same time she looked up at him, their eyes locked. TK leaned down and kissed Kari. Kari kissed back and hard. TK opened his mouth and let Kari's tongue inside his mouth. They continued kissing until TK pulled away.

"Um Kari? Not that I'm not enjoying this but aren't you dating Davis?"

"Davis is so boring, you know romantically. He treats me like I'm a glass doll that will break if he is too rough with me," Kari explained, "Plus I have always had feelings for you."

TK blushed and kissed Kari again. Kari started to rub her hands on TK's arms, then his back, then his stomach, the minute she touched his stomach TK pulled back.

"Sorry but this just feels wrong, it could wreck our friendship," TK said.

"So you're saying you never thought about me? You never imaged what it would be like? I know you want this just as much as I do so just stop resisting and relax," Kari replied.

Kari grabbed TK's hat and put it on her head and then TK leaned in and kissed her again. TK lied down on the couch and Kari jumped on top of him. She pulled off her top exposing her black lacy bra. TK starred at her chest and then looked at Kari's face. He bit his lip. Kari undid TK's pants and stuck her hand in his pants. TK bit his lip again. Kari took her hand out of TK's pants TK then pulled his shirt over his head messing up his blonde hair even more. Kari stuck her hands in TK's pants again, TK kissed her neck as she did.

Kari took her hand out of TK's pants and then sat down near his feet.

TK was puzzled, he looked over at her and angrily said, "Is that all you wanted?"

Kari looked over at him and smiled, "No I wanted fire!"

Kari climbed back onto him. She kissed him all over starting at his lips and ending at his legs while TK just bit his lip.

TK reached Kari's back and unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor.

Kari looked at TK knowing that TK was nervous she grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest.

Kari then leaned over and continued kissing him.

TK pulled down Kari's skirt and she pulled down his pants leaving them both naked.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

TK blinked, "Yeah I just have never seen a naked girl before."

Kari looked into his eyes, "Do you have a condom?"

"In the small pocket in my bag," TK replied.

Kari leaned over and grabbed a condom from out of the bag. She put the condom on TK.

Kari humped TK like crazy, TK held on the Kari so hard trying to make sure they didn't fall off the couch but it got to a point where they did fell off the couch and continued on the floor. After about an hour it was over, they were both out of breath. They both got dressed and sat back down on the couch.

TK bit his lip and looked over at Kari.

"That was amazing, you are a million times better than Davis," Kari said.

TK smiled and then kissed Kari.

"Are you hungry?" TK asked.

"A little."

TK got up and walked over to the kitchen, he opened the freezer and got out some pop tarts and popped them in the toaster, "Strawberry, your favourite."

After the popped back up TK stuck his hand in the toaster, it was so hot TK dropped the pop tart on the counter and it broke, "Well I guess that one is mine," TK laughed.

He brought the snack over to Kari and they ate while watching TV. TK had his arm around Kari and she had her head in his side.

They ate leftover pizza for dinner and then I few hours later at about 8 o'clock Kari asked, "Do you want to go again?"

TK smiled and then kissed her. This time Kari was lying down and TK was on her.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" TK worried.

"No it's fine," Kari replied as she smiled.

They quickly undressed and TK grabbed a condom from out of his bag and silently said "Thank you Matt."

Just as they had started the front door handle turned but Kari and TK were too busy to notice. The door swung open with Tai in the door way he looked over at them, quickly shielded his eyes and turned around. "Kari! TK!" He yelled.

TK quickly got off Kari and they quickly got dressed.

"Are you two dressed?" Tai demanded.

"Yes," Kari squeaked.

Tai turned around and walked over to them.

"I am so furious right now!" He yelled.

TK and Kari both avoided eye contact.

"Since you two won't talk I will just say what I want to say," Tai yelled, "First of all TK seeing you on top of Kari is something I never wanted to see, as a big brother it makes me want to kill you but since you are my friend I won't. Second lock the door or at least go in your room if you are going to do that. Third, TK if you weren't wearing a condom I will kill you. And Kari! Aren't you dating Davis?"

Kari looked up at her big brother, "I'm sorry, well I'm not sorry we did it but I'm sorry you caught us doing it."

"Kari think of you walking in on me while I'm with a girl and you might be feeling something close to what I'm feeling," Tai replied.

"Tai I'm so sorry and don't worry we were safe, Matt forced me to take condoms, and I wasn't planning on having sex with..."

Tai cut him off, "Please don't finish that sentence!" "And Kari can you please answer my question about Davis!"

"I'm not really into him anymore besides he is way too much like you it's weird and I you wouldn't believe how weird the s..."

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

"Sorry, I know you don't want to know," Kari replied.

Just then Tai's phone rang, "Hello?" It was Matt, Tai told him what happened and then Matt asked to speak with TK.

TK took the phone and went into Tai's room.

"TK how could you be so stupid!" Matt yelled.

"Sorry, it's not like I knew," TK replied.

"Was it her first time too or something?" Matt asked.

"No," TK mumbled.

"Then you are both stupid! I thought you were smarter than to do it in the living with the door unlocked!" Matt yelled.

"It's not like you ever told me!" TK replied.

"I got to go now, my band is playing a gig and then I'm going out with Sora," Matt said and then hung up.

TK walked back into the living room and gave Tai his phone back.

"Where's my hat?" TK asked Kari.

She reached under the couch and hand TK his hat.

"I have to go now and I most likely won't be back until Monday but in case I come back early please don't be in the living room again!" Tai said and then he grabbed his bag and left.

As the door closed TK and Kari both let out a big sigh.

"Well that was embarrassing," TK said Kari nodded.

TK and Kari moved to Kari's room. They both put on their pyjamas and called it a night. TK snuggled Kari and slept with his arm around her all night.

Early in the morning at around 6am the front door slowly opened. Davis came inside and then closed the door again. He tiptoed to Kari's room.

TK and Kari woke to Davis's loud and obnixnous voice saying, "Good morning Kari did you miss me!"

Davis was smiling and he obviously didn't notice TK in Kari's bed with her. He stopped smiling and switched to this confused face and then to anger.

"KARI!" Davis yelled.

"It's not what you think, yes I did invite TK over for a sleepover but he was sleeping in the living room and then I had a bad dream so I went to him for comfort and we just ended up falling asleep on my bed," Kari explained.

Davis questioned Kari at first but then he smiled and replied, "Oh ok."

In the back of TK's mind he was thinking, "I can't believe he is so stupid to have fallen for that!"

In the back of Davis's mind he was really thinking, "How could Kari have cheated on me? I thought she really liked me."

In the back of Kari's mind she was thinking, "Oh crap this is awkward, I hope Davis doesn't find out."

But as she looked from TK and Davis, it was obviously who she really wanted to be with. Even though Davis is very fun to be around, he is way too much like Kari brother Tai. She looked back at TK, they have been friends for a long time... But he is so sweet and funny and very good sexually. Kari looked back up at Davis.

"Davis I know you have a thick head but you can't be stupid enough to believe that stupid story I just told you," Kari pointed out.

"I knew you were lying I guess I just didn't want to believe it," Davis replied as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Davis but I just don't see our relationship lasting," Kari replied, she leaned over and kissed TK. TK smiled and looked over at Davis, taunting him.

Davis stormed out of the room and TK and Kari continued kissing.


End file.
